Prelude to Requiem
by kitsunelover
Summary: A vignette sketching out Karasu's thoughts during his fight with Kurama.


"Prelude to Requiem"

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Togashi-sama. Not me. (Sadly enough . . .)

Warnings: Shounen-ai (obviously), and some dark/morbid content.

I see you step out into the open, an adorably angry, determined expression arranged upon your delicate features, and I feel an unseen smile curling across my lips. Oh. . . I sigh, and a pang strikes my heart. Such divine beauty I never thought possible among the living, much less in a ningen. I can't begin to imagine how lovely a corpse you will make.

Oh, but wait. You're not just a ningen. You're also a youko. You won't die as easily, but never mind. Any amount of effort will be worth the result. How plainly your emotions show! Such hatred I see in your eyes . . . those divine emerald eyes. My pulse quickens. It's so touching to see you gaze at me, your attention undivided.

I almost can't bring myself to kill you. Almost. But then I remind myself that if I don't, someone else will. And I can't bear to even think of that. You don't appear to agree with my opinion, itooshi. Why is that? Can't you see I'm doing a great favor for you? This way, your elegance will be preserved. Forever. 

If only you understood. You would thank me. It's not easy for me, either, you know. I will grieve. But it will have been for the best. Your ningen body will age. How will you look in fifty years, itooshi? Will you be as beautiful as you are now? You die at my hands untouched by time.

***

Ahh. You're hurt. Blood flows exquisitely from the wounds. It trickles down your skin. It blossoms across your clothes. The overall effect is magnificent. And your face . . .the pain . . . the anguish . . . it is beyond words. My breath catches in my throat. To think I did this. No painter, no sculptor ever created any work of art more sublime. Yes . . . you are a masterpiece. Mine. And you will stay that way. You will be mine always.

And yet – I know that with each drop of blood you shed, the closer you are to death. The sooner I will no longer have you with me. Such a heavy price to pay for this moment of ethereal pulchritude. 

But death is what I want for you, isn't it? I mustn't be selfish, itooshi. I place your needs before my own. And you're not grateful. Ohh. That hurts.

I wonder if they will let me keep your body after the fight. The dead are always more enchanting than the living, did you know? The blood, no longer needed by the body, returns to the cheeks and lips, giving a rosy glow to the lifeless face. Creating the illusion of life. Of course, the rest of the body is then pale; white, like porcelain. Like a china doll. 

You didn't know that? Well, I'll tell you something else. I'm sure you haven't noticed that the dead always seem to have a blissful smile on their faces. Once you're dead, I won't ever see that upset face of yours again. You'll smile radiantly – forever.

I'm happy because you're almost mine. I'm sad because you're nearly gone. Perplexing, ne? You've opened a window of light into my dark world. I'm struggling to take it in. I'm confused.

__

What's love?

Love is just another word for regret.

__

What is it like to cry?

I wouldn't know. I have never cried.

__

What's beauty?

True beauty is found in death.

So you need to die.

***

Itooshi . . . you are on the ground, but the light of defiance is still in your eyes. How admirable. Oh. I have just remembered. There is one thing death doesn't do quite right. Once you are dead, your gorgeous verdant eyes will never be the same. They will lose all their fire. Those beguiling eyes of yours will be glassy; vacant. They will never be opened again.

How sad. I will miss your eyes. But your time draws near. 

__

What's love?

I – I can't answer . . . 

A/N: My first non-humor YYH fic! It was also a lot of other firsts – my first first person POV fic, first shounen-ai fic, and my first fic featuring Karasu. 

Am I the only person out there who adores both Kurama and Karasu but is totally against KxK? Why am I against that pairing? Well, I mean, come on, just look at the way Kurama reacts to him! If you feel the same way I do, plz tell me!

It was an interesting experience trying to get into Karasu's head. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard. Maybe because I share the same feelings for Kurama-sama? (Without the sadistic twist, of course.) Tell me how I did! ^^


End file.
